Pâtisserie
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Takuma a toujours aimé les choux à la crème. Alors quand un problème survient et qu'il a besoin d'aide pour faire ses précieux choux, il appelle Yukiya. Mais Takuma est aussi un gaffeur et maladroit de première. Et ça, c'est une occasion parfaite pour son ami. OS.


**Rating T pour allusions et pensées pas très catholiques, mais rien de bien important.**

* * *

Minabe Yukiya ne savait vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Quand son ami Hachimine Takuma l'avait appelé, complètement affolé, il y a quelques heures, Yukiya s'était empressé de venir chez lui. Lorsqu'il avait franchit la porte, une horrible odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air, et son ami était étalé par terre, ses cheveux bruns en désordre.

S'empressant de l'aider à se relever, le noir lui demanda d'une voix pleine de reproches ce qu'il avait voulu faire pour mettre sa cuisine dans cet état.

"Je voulais juste faire des choux, mais je crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose, rit Takuma en passant une main sur ses cheveux.

- Abruti. Je suppose que je vais devoir t'aider à ranger tout ça, soupira le brun en remontant ses lunettes.

- Et pas que ça ! Je sais que tu es plutôt fort en cuisine, alors aide-moi ! S'il te plaît…"

Takuma le regardait avec des yeux de chiots, et son ami ne put résister. Tellement mignon…

"Laisse-moi enlever la suie sur ton visage, avant toute chose."

Takuma ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement tandis que son ami passait une serviette sur ses joues. Il était concentré dans sa tâche et mordillait inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit battre plus fort le cœur du brun. Tellement craquant…

Sans prévenir, le noir s'approcha soudain, la distance entre leurs visages se réduisant considérablement ; le brun se mit à rougir encore plus, et détourna les yeux. Il sentit alors deux mains glisser sur ses joues et retirer ses lunettes. Ne comprenant pas ce que voulait faire son ami, Takuma leva les yeux vers lui et inconsciemment, se rapprocha. Ne voyant rien et ne jugeant pas la distance, s'approcha un peu trop, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Yukiya, qui désirait seulement nettoyer son nez, stoppa tout mouvement, trop secoué pour ne serait-ce que reculer. Ce fut Takuma qui le fit, s'excusant et rougissant. Le brun se releva vivement, manquant de faire tomber son ami, et voulu attraper ses lunettes, toujours dans la main de l'autre. Mais il se trompa de main, et empoigna celle qui n'avait rien. Il retira à nouveau sa main et se répandit en excuse. Yukiya soupira et se leva pour glisser les lunettes de son ami sur son nez, et ainsi cesser ses excuses.

"Calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un accident. Allez, rangeons tout ça et préparons tes choux."

Et le noir se mit à la tâche, dos à son ami. En vérité, il était aussi embarrassé que lui mais n'osait l'avouer. La seule chose qui tournait dans sa tête, c'était "il m'a embrassé. Je veux l'embrasser. Et même plus. Beaucoup plus."

Le rangement se fit dans un silence complet seulement coupé par les bruits des plats. Puis commença la cuisine, toujours en silence. Seules quelques bribes de consignes brisaient ce dernier. Les deux hommes étaient côte à côte, leurs bras se frôlant de temps en temps lorsqu'ils remuaient la pâte. Takuma essaya de détendre l'ambiance en faisant quelques suggestions.

"Je pense qu'on pourrait recouvrir le chou de crème, en la faisant couler par en haut… Ou alors tremper délicatement le bas du chou dedans… Ou le remplir intérieurement et extérieurement… Tu en penses quoi, Yukiya ?"

Ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées, que Takuma avait bien alimentées depuis le début de la cuisine. Sauf qu'en ce moment, ce n'était pas un chou qu'il pensait remplir entièrement. Certes, c'était tout aussi chou, mais bien plus gros. Et sûrement bien meilleur.

"Je… C'est toi l'expert, alors je te laisse faire, dit-il tout de même stoïquement.

- Je te laisserais le remplir alors !" Rit le brun.

Le noir réussit à ne pas rougir, mais il sentait une partie de son anatomie se réveiller assez durement. Ce qui ne diminua pas lorsque son ami, toujours aussi doué, renversa de la crème partout sur ses doigts et son visage, poussant un cri désespéré et assez féminin. "Bordel" fut la seule chose à laquelle pensa Yukiya, avant de se pencher et saisir l'une des mains de son ami, ne réussissant plus à se retenir.

"Tu le fais exprès, non ?" Murmura-t-il en léchant doucement les doigts un par un.

L'autre ne put répondre, trop étonné. Il laissa son ami lui enlever le trop plein de crème et les pensées malsaines envahirent son esprit. La crème fut vite remplacée par quelque chose d'aussi blanc, et les conditions par quelque chose de plus… osé. Son entrejambe commença à durcir à ses pensées, ce que sembla remarquer le plus grand. Avec un sourire taquin, il s'approcha du visage du brun, glissant ses mains sur son cou tandis qu'il léchait le reste de crème sur les joues. Cela les força à se rapprocher, et leurs corps se touchèrent, leur provoquant des frissons.

"Et bien… Je crois que pour les choux, c'est un peu mort, non ? Dit Yukiya, la voix grave.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami et l'embrassa tout en l'allongeant sur la table de travail. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire : il connaissait la préférence de Takuma pour les hommes ; de ce fait, ce ne serait pas un viol, juste un merveilleux moment de plaisir.

* * *

Je me suis mise à cet anime il y a peu, et franchement, c'est très drôle. Et très porté relations BxB, aussi. Donc voila un petit OS sur deux de ces personnages, parce que franchement, mettre un gars qui aime les choux à la crème, bah c'est juste donner une magnifique idée pour un OS. Quoique, j'ai pas fait du lemon non plus. Mais bon, au début, ce ne devait être qu'un baiser...

Dites-moi si vous avez appréciés, même s'il y a peu d'OS sur ce fandom !


End file.
